One Piece Fairytales
by Fallen Angel Pear-chan
Summary: This is a collection of Fairytales, told in the style of One Piece! Expect to find gore, romance, and just plain craziness in the land of fantasy!
1. People Pie: Hansel and Gretel

**One Piece Fairytales**

**Fairytale 1:**

**People Pie (Our Version of Hansel and Gretel)**

Today was a beautiful day in the land of fairytale, which is where this story begins. It was a gentle Spring day; the trees rustled in the gentle breeze, the scent of the surrounding flora in mid-blossom became fragrant and strong, and the birds twittered merrily through the sky. The enchanted forest seemed at tranquil peace.

Two young brothers, one of 7 years, the other of 5, frolicked through the trees, holding hand in hand as they skipped. Both had dark jet black hair, but it was easy to tell the two apart. The eldest had soft red eyes with dark waves of hair, freckles sprinkled along his cheeks and was slightly taller than the other. The youngest and big black eyes with his shorter hair. Both shared a pure innocence in aura and were both very naive.

Their names were Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy.

"Ey, Luffy," said Ace, a curious look on his face as he gave a glance to his brother, "Where's the crumblies we were suppose ta leave for a trail?"

"Huh...? The crumblies?" He lowered his head and peeked through the small basket draped over his arm, "Umm...I ate 'em all...sorry…" Luffy gave a sad pout to Ace, who shook his head and sighed.

"Way at go, Luffy…I wanted some…I'm getting really hungry…"

"Yeah…me, too."

"Hey! At least you got crumblies!" Ace ruffled his hair as he moped, stopping their journey through the forest. Both were tired after being lost for hours, so they decided to plop their butts down on the ground.

"Hey, Ace…what if there are bears out here in the woods…?" Luffy shivered as he asked.

"Hmm…? Oh, bears? You mean like big ol' 'Smokey the Bear' bears~?" Ace gave a wide grin, "They won't hurt ya…they just wanna put out forest fires~" There attention was suddenly drawn towards a sparkly poof further in the forest. Ace and Luffy quickly stood and ran in the direction of the twinkling abyss. Their eyes widened as they reached the destination…

It was made entirely of sweets.

**"WOW!"** Both exclaimed, taking a look at one another before running to the sugary house. They laughed happily, Ace biting on the siding of the house and Luffy licking a lollipop larger than the boy himself. The boys felt as if they had reached heaven…but oh, how closer they were than they believed…

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOUSE!"** The children jumped as their eyes darted to the door. In the doorway stood a man; he ran his caramel toned fingers through his short, shaggy black hair, a wild look in his dull grey eyes. A cautious fright filled the two boys, and they stopped. As soon as he caught sight of them, the dark look faded into one more gentle than before, a smile on his lips, "Well, look at you boys~ You seem to be hungry!" He motioned for them to come inside with the sickly sweet grin. Ace and Luffy, wary at first, smiled brightly and followed him inside…

"I just finished a few pies, so I'm still in my baking wear," The man said delicately to the children, pointing at the apron and oven mitts he wore, "I hope you don't mind. Feel free to eat all the candy you see in here! Just…not the house. I live here, you know." They nodded, staring around with wide eyes. He took a seat, lifting a glass bowl of candied delights. Luffy's eyes lit up brightly at the sight of the bowl, his tiny hands slowly reaching up.

"So you make…pies?" Ace asked, watching Luffy trying to grasp the candy dish, silently coaxing him to reach further out.

"Yes~ I just finished a batch. Working on another soon. I love baking them, and the flavor is to _die_ for!" He chuckled, noticing the boy's desire for the candy and handing it to them. They gave happy smiles and feasted on the delicacy before them. "I will return. I have to finish my crust. Then it'll be about time to put in the filling!" The strange man stood, hurrying off to the kitchen.

"I wonder what kinda filling it will be, Ace!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Dunno…maybe it'll be candy filling," Ace shrugged, taking a guess. His brother gasped, a wide smile on his face.

"Candy filling!" He drooled as he thought of the pies that awaited them, Ace grinning widely as he, too, captured the idea in his head. The sound of footsteps made way into the room, and both brothers looked over excitedly for the man to reenter with the pie. Instead, a glint of fear filled their eyes as they stared face to face with a psycho wielding an axe…

It was the true face of _Trafalgar Law_…

"The crust is finished…aaaall finished, boys!" A devilish grin played upon his lips, the gleam of steel shining as he stepped closer, **"Time for the filling!"** His fiendish eyes stared down at them as he inched closer.

The boys screamed with terror and began to run around the house in panic, Trafalgar darting after them in a malicious attempt of murder. Bloodlust filled his mind as he swung the axe towards them, slicing through the furniture of the candy house as they continued their escape. "The door!" Luffy pointed at the gingerbread door, Ace shoving a hand down on top his head to duck from another swing of the blade.

"Alright…let's go!" Ace jerked his foot up, kicking Trafalgar in the shin. The maneuver caught him of guard, causing him to pause. Taking this as their moment to run, the brothers hurriedly reached the door, sweet felt relief flowing through them. "We'll make it out of here!" Ace assured his brother, gripping the doorknob and beginning to twist it open. The nightmare was finally over…

Until they realized that the door was locked…and the unbearable pain of a thick metal blade sank into their throats and sliced through like a knife through butter. Blood splurted against the delicious walls of his home as their heads thunked to the floor, along with their lifeless bodies…

A smirk on his lips, Trafalgar lifted them, making sure not to waste more blood (it would lose the extra flavor for the pies) and placed them on the counter of his kitchen. After unclothing the corpses, he sliced the bodies into thin slices, mincing them and arranging the meat neatly into thickly crusted pie pans. He hummed merrily as he placed them in the oven, sucking the hot blood from his fingertips.

"Ah~ Life...is good~"

**The End**

**A/N: I'm a horrible person...D: My friend, DancingFangs of Deviantart, and myself roleplayed this months ago...cause we both agree that Law is a psycho...who eats little kids in pies. I will be putting more up! The next one is "Them Bears". This one is not gory...but it is sexual~**


	2. Them Bears: Goldilocks & The Three Bears

**A/N: READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND A LOT OF THE SEXUAL INNUENDOS! Alright, second story~ Warning, this one is sexually explicit...o3o But no one gets eaten~ By the way, although I say 'bears', they only have the bear ears and tails...because I do not plan on having any beastiality in this...it would be soooo wrong....**

**One Piece Fairytales**

**Fairytale 2: **

**Them Bears (Our version of Goldilocks and The Three Bears)**

**WARNING: YAOI (SmokerxAce)**

Back into the land of fairytales, we reach a new destination with a new story. The golden meadow glows brightly in the sunlight as the grain sways along. Miles and miles (well, maybe not that much) garden fills the yard around a large, beautiful house. Three bear men live here, and they are very busy bears.

First, there is Kizaru, the Pervy Bear, the biggest and most perverted of the three. He waits at the doorway, wearing his large sunglasses with a creepy grin on his face. "Cmoon~ Gotta go to work, boys!" The big ol' dark brown bear stretched, "Ohohoho~"

The second slowly made his way out the door, yawning loudly. This bear is Aokiji, the Icey Bear, the medium-sized bear and the sleepiest. His dark fur was poofy, and he wore a face mask over his eyes, lifting it and sleepily staring at Kizaru, "Don't wanna…"

"Ah, ah, ah~ We gotta do marine stuff today," Kizaru wiggled his finger in a teasing scold, peeking in the door, "Where are ya, Smoker? Yer gonna make us late~"

The final, glaring bear stepped out, closing the door as he scowled. He put two cigars in his mouth, snorting. This bear, named Smoker, the Smokey Bear, was the shortest and meanest of the three. "I'm here, damn it!" he grumbled, stomping over beside them, the disheveled smoke-toned fur ruffled in the breeze.

"Mkay…it's time to go," Aokiji sighed deeply, waking up as much as he can. Smoker grumbled impatiently as Kizaru adjusted his sunglasses and dashed off at the speed of light, the others walking in the same direction towards their work...

Moments later came a teenaged boy of 18, named Portgas D. Ace, happily making his way down the trail towards the meadow. A bright smile graced his lips as he looked at the lovely house. He stared at the door for a long moment before saying "I'm hungry~" and going inside, forgetting to close the door behind him.

He looked around, trying to locate the kitchen and smiling again when he found it. "Mm~" He sighed as he stepped in, catching the scent of freshly made porridge, "Food~" Peeking at the three bowls of porridge placed on the table, he thought out loud to himself, "I don't think the houseowners would mind if I take a bite of their yummy looking oatmeal...besides, I'm really hungry..." He lifted up the first spoon, grinning as he dipped it into the floppy porridge, taking a bite. "...this one's too cold! Cold porridge tastes gross!" He smacked the spoon down, going to the second bowl.

Taking in the delicious, salty/sweet scent of the milky textured porridge, he lifted the next spoon and hungrily took a bite. "Nn...too lukewarm...and...it's got a weird texture...tastes a little funny, too..." Feeling a sudden uncomfortable mood, he slowly lowered the spoon and moved to the final bowl. He grinned as he watched the steam pour from the bowl, quickly raising the spoon and taking a bite, "Mmmm~ It's hot! I like it so much!" He moaned as he licked the spoon, dipping it into the bowl again and slurping up the hot porridge, blushing in delight. He lapped at the spoon, licking the oatmeal that trickled down his chin before continuing to eat his breakfast. After a few more delicious spoonfuls, he finished, giving a content moan as he placed the spoon down, "That...was amazing porridge~ But I'm sooooo full...I need to sit down somewhere comfy."

Ace made his way into the living room, looking at the three chairs placed in front of a fireplace. "Perfect~" he sighed, making his way over to them. Sitting down in the first chair, he shivered, quickly standing up, "Waaay too cold...so cold, I can't stand it..." He frowned as he moved over, sitting down in the recliner beside of it. "Well...I guess this is nice...but it stinks, like smoke...I'd probably like that one over there better." He got back up, plopping his butt down in a comfortable rocking chair. "Well, this is fun~!" He smiled brightly, rocking back and forth, snapping his fingers to light the fire. "Whee~"

After happily rocking in the chair for about an hour or so, he yawned. "Man...I should get to a bed before I pass out on the floor...ate too much porridge..." He slowly got out of the rocking chair, rubbing his eyes as he walked up the spiral staircase into...the depths of the bears' bedroom...

He stared around at the three beds. "Hmm...which one is the best? I need the perfect bed to sleep on..." He flopped down onto the largest bed, waiting before feeling uncomfortable again. "It feels weird..." he mumbled into the pillow, getting up quickly as he felt something wet and sticky on the sheets, wiping his hand on a dry corner. "Eww..." he shuddered, backing away and sitting on the second bed. His eyes widened and he bolted up as he felt a sudden chill on his butt. "Why is all this stuff so cold!" He lifted the sheets. "Oh...ice cubes..." He gave an unamused look, putting the sheets back on and gazing longingly at the final bed. The soft red eyes lingered over it for a while before lying down, sinking into the sheets. "Eh...the bed smells like smoke, too...but...it feels soooooo right~" He groaned gently, nuzzling the bed with his butt stuck up in the air, instantly falling asleep and gently snoring...

A few hours later, the three bears arrived home. "God...damn it..." Smoker growled, "Walking was totally pointless!"

Aokiji nodded in agreement, "Yeah...I wish I had my bike." All three suddenly noticed that the door to their house was wide open. Kizaru lowered his sunglasses, staring over for a long moment before giving an awkward smile.

"Well, well, well, someone's in our house~" He cooed, being the first to step inside, the other two following behind. Making his way into the kitchen, he placed his hands on the table in front of his porridge, rising the spoon to eye level, "Ohoho, now, someone's been licking my spoon, boys~ Very naughty of them~ Naughty, naughty~" He wagged the spoon in Smoker's face, the captain glaring at his superior.

"Get that thing out of my face...who knows where it's been...besides, your spoon is the least of my problems, because someone ate all my damn porridge!" He smacked the bowl off the table, giving a growl.

"Mm...someone actually liked your porridge, huh? It's too hot for my liking~" Kizaru commented with a wink, making Smoker blush.

"Sh-shut up! Damn pervert..." He muttered as he crossed his arms.

"I suggest we go into the living room to discuss this intruder...shall we?" Aokiji recommended, the other bears nodding in agreement and stepping into the living room. They automatically noticed that their chairs looked a little different than from what they had left them this morning.

"This is nice! Someone's been sitting in my chair, too!" Smoker gave an angry look, chomping down on the two cigars in his mouth. Kizaru laughed, watching his chair rock back and forth slowly.

"Oho, someone's been sitting in my chair too, Smoker, and you know what? It's still rocking~"

"Yes, my chair has been sat in as well...but if they're not in here...where are they?" The three bears sayed silent for a moment before all coming up with the final destination.

"The bedroom..."

They hurried upstairs to see if the culprit was still there, for they were Marines; they would not tolerate being used by a moocher! Examining the first bed, Kizaru placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I know one thing...someone has been in my bed, and it wasn't Drake..."

"No, it wasn't, because they're in mine!" Smoker snapped as he pointed at the boy lying on his bed, "That's the one who ate my porridge!" The three of them stared down at the sleeping Ace, his butt still hoisted into the air with a slight view of his panties underneath the skirt he wore. Smoker's eyes never faltered their direction, and his pants tightened from the perfect view. The silence returned and lasted longer than expected...right before Kizaru remarked:

"Put him in my bed, and I'll rape him..."

Smoker turned his eyes over to look at him. "What if I want to...?" He muttered, moving onto the bed over top the boy. A feeling of lust overcame Smoker, sliding his hands down to unzip his pants.

"Nice, perv~" Kizaru smirked, wrapping his arm around Aokiji and stepping out, "We won't come knocking~" He waved, closing the door.

After removing his pants, he let out a groan, his hard cock erect and pressed against the lining of the bright red panties. Ace gave a moan, shifting underneath him and opening his eyes, "Ohh....is......this your bed....?" He asked tiredly, moaning again as Smoker rubbed against him. His cheeks turned pink and his head lifted from the pillow, shifting his gaze back.

"Yeah...but I can share for now..." Nails dug into the fabric of the skirt, tearing through it with immense ease and making the boy whine.

"Those......are my only clothes..." He pouted, "You're a 'Smokey the Bear' bear, aren't you? I just know it." He moaned and arched his back slightly as the tip of Smoker's cock pressed harder against him.

"Shut up..." Smoker grumbled, putting two new cigars in his mouth and whispering in his ear, "Just enjoy..." He held his cigars out to Ace's fingers, the boy nodding as he lit them. Smoker put them back in his mouth, moving his hands down the sides of his panties and lowering them to his knees. The warmth of his fingers made Ace's freckled cheeks deep scarlet, turning a shade darker as one of these fingers intruded his entrance. He moved it back and forth, in and out of the boy's heat, his desire increasing with each noise that escaped his soft lips. "You know...you owe me for eating my porridge."

"Nn...d-do I? How should I owe you?" Ace gave a sly smirk as he tightened around his finger. Smoker, then, began to blush as well.

"Let me...have your body...to use as my heat." He pulled his finger out quickly, making the boy beneath him shudder, "Let me shelter my cock inside you........let me love you..." The stunning red eyes looked back as Ace sank his body into the sheets and turned onto his back. He wrapped his arms loosely around his neck as he gave a seductive smirk.

"I'm all your's, Smokey the Bear~" He spread his legs out for him, the wet heat inviting as it was placed out before him. In a sudden quick thrust, Smoker entered deep, giving a groan of intense satisfaction. Ace bit his lip, wiggling his hips around in an attempt to adjust to the intrusion. They were suddenly seized by his large, firm hands, keeping him steady as he began to thrust at a starting steady pace. They panted against each other's lips, sweat making their bodies slick to gain more friction. The black haired beauty moaned in ecstasy, gripping onto him as if holding on for dear life. The pace became faster, and the larger man groaned heavily, pressing his lips against the skin of his neck. Ace squeaked softly as his cock pressed into a sensitive spot deep inside him, which only made Smoker grind into him harder. The boy cried out, his body shaking as he escaladed closer towards his orgasm. The tighter his entrance got, the harder Smoker thrusted, making him reach his orgasm in no time. "Aaaaaaahhh!" He dug his nails into his neck as his cum poured over his hips, squeaking when Smoker came inside him moments after. They soaked in each other's pleasure until they both fell asleep in the bear's bed.

The ending? Well, Smoker decided to keep Ace as his pet...and made sure to keep Kizaru away.

They ended up with a happily ever after~

**A/N: Ok, this is the stuff you should know...**

**1: Yes...there was something in Kizaru's porridge that SHOULDN'T have been there...**

**2: The same stuff was on his bed...**

**3: Ace eats porridge very sexily...=w=**

**4: Kizaru knows what Smoker's 'porridge' tastes like...XD**

**5: Yes, Ace IS crossdressing.**

**The next story up will be "Pigs Fail"! Enjoy~!**


	3. Pigs Fail: The Three Little Pigs

**One Piece Fairytales**

**Fairytale 3: **

**Pigs Fail (Our version of The Three Little Pigs)**

Once upon a time, there were three little piggies. They lived with their mother in a nice, safe house out in the countryside. The first pig, a tiny boy named Luffy, was the smallest, and he loved to eat bugs, although no one knew why. The second pig was Sabo, the pimp pig. He enjoyed counting the money he made with his pig women. The third pig, Ace, loved starting fires and would happily wait for Smokey the Bear to come put them out.

"Now, my boys," said the mother pig one day, "It's time for you to go off into the world on your own. Always remember, keep yourselves safe and build yourselves nice homes. Don't fool around, now; work hard, and you will be content for the rest of your lives!" After they said their goodbyes, they left their mother, going out into the cruel world all by themselves. They journeyed to a meadow to begin constructing their houses.

"Alright, piggies," Sabo said excitedly as they stood in a circle, "Let's get buildin! Mine's gonna be pimpin. You better not copy it, cause I'mma pimp my house." He put his hands on his hips, giving a stern look. Luffy, looking back and forth between Ace and Sabo, was confused.

"What does pimp mean?" The small boy asked curiously, giving a strange look. A moment of silence was held between the three of them, their eyes shifting around.

Ace blinked, finally responding with a sudden, "I'll tell you when you're older..." before walking off down the path, Sabo stepping off in another direction towards the forest area. Luffy, taking a glance at disheveled straw along the ground in the pasture, smiled happily.

"Yay~!" He squealed, picking up the straw and throwing it in a pile. The others, gathering their building supplies, began to build their new homes...

About 10 minutes later, they had magically finished their work. Well, all of them except for Luffy, who had a blob of straw with a window nestled inside. He ponderously looked over his home, thinking, "Hmm...something's missing...oh, wait! I need a door!" He nodded, happily skipping to Sabo's house. This house, made from twigs and larger sticks, had a doorframe, the top piece having, 'We Be Pimpin' engraved into the wood. Looking down at the doormat, which said 'Pimp Sweet Pimp', he tugged on a stick that was attached to the house.

Sabo peeked out the window, gasping as he seen him pulling out the stick, "Hey, don't even think about touching my pimp stick! Get your own stick!" Luffy squeaked as he jumped, stepping back cautiously.

"But I need a door, Sabo! It's breezy!" He gave a sad whimper, looking at him with bright, glossy, tear-filled eyes. Sabo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine...you can take one!" He lifted a single finger, making sure he comprehended. The tiny piggie smiled jubiliantly, nodding as he took the stick.

"Ok~!" He frolicked back happily to his house, placing the stick on top of the straw and nestling deep inside it.

Before long, trouble was bound to happen. A big bad wolf, named Trafalgar Law, strode over to the blob of straw that was Luffy's home. He smirked as he glanced it up and down. "Oh, look. It's a comfy bed~! I can rest my aching feet after all that walking." He sat down comfortably, lying back and sighing. A tiny squeak came from the straw, Law giving a confused expression and looking down. Another squeak came from the straw, Law asking to himself, "Why's my bed squeaking...?" He nestled back further in the straw, caring nothing of it...until another squeak sounded.

The wolfish man gave an unamused look, stuffing his face into the straw to discover where the sound came from. "Aha!" He grinned, pulling Luffy out.

He gave a scared look and trembled as he said, "Oh no, it's the big bad wolf who kinda looks like the one person that killed me in the last story!"

"Oh, yeah, speaking of which...you tasted good!" Law replied, making Luffy give a whimper as he struggled around frantically.

"Don't eat me again...!"

"But I have to! That's the point of the story!" He laughed, lifting him over his mouth and biting on his feet. Luffy squealed and squirmed wildly.

"Not the feeties!" were his final words as Law shoved him into his mouth, crunching down on him and swallowing him after one bite, since the boy was so tiny. He licked off the blood trickling down his lips and chin, standing and stretching after his brief rest.

"Yep, still tastes good~ Wonder if that other kid's here..." He pondered as he walked off...

As he made it to the next house, he stared intently at the doorframe and mat. "Heeeyy...I'm the only pimp around here!" He huffed irritatedly, pointing at the furry, speckled hat resting on his head. Sabo peeked out from his window, snorting humorously.

"Whatever, fool!" Sabo said, pointing at his own hat, "I'm the pimp pig. No one can be better than the pimp pig!" After a mere moment, Law was already irritated with the second piggie.

"Whatever, I'm gonna bust your house up and eat you, you little bitch!" He sneered back, giving a low snarl. Sabo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I be pimpin in here, yo! I'll beat you with my pimp stick!" He threatened, raising one of the sticks from his house.

"Whatever, I be huffin and puffin your house down like that, sister!" Law remarked as he snapped his fingers. Sabo frowned angrily.

"I ain't your sister! I'll beat you silly!" Suddenly opening the door, Sabo whacked him in the shin with his pimp stick. Giving a gasp, he fell to the ground, groaning and leaning up to bite his ankle. At the same moment, the piggie shoved the stick far up his nose, causing him great pain. Law, his anger reaching his limit, finally snapped. He lunged forward and bit into Sabo's leg, tearing through tendons and bone to rip it from his body. Sabo screamed, falling down in the doorway. A sick grin came onto Law's lips, his teeth shredding through flesh and meat as he devoured him in an instant...

The first thing that Law noticed as he arrived at the final house, made out of sturdy bricks, was that it has a doorbell. He thought this was a charming, homely addition to this piggie's little house. He stepped up to the door, pressing in on the button as he picked his teeth with a shard of bone, "Lemme in, lemme in, little pig!"

The sudden ringing of his bell caught Ace's attention. He looked over and asked in a soft, innocent voice, "Who is it?" He smiled gently as he waited for a response.

"It's the crazy pie maker from the first story, but I'm a wolf this time, and I came to eat you~"

An automatic scream escaped Ace as he jumped up, backing away as he yelled, "Go away!"

Law, giving a frustrated sigh, banged endlessly on the metal door, "I'm gonna climb up your Smokey the Bear chimney if you don't open up, kid...!"

A moment of silence came between them, before Ace responded with an, "......ok."

Law nodded and began to climb the brick house with ease, smirking to himself as he was fastly approaching his delicious prize. Inside the security of his home, Ace placed a large soup pot into the fireplace, adjusting the coal and embers around to light it with his flames. Finally reaching the rooftop, the wolf crouched down and made his way towards the large chimney. Already tasting the boy, his excitement could no longer be controlled. He jumped into the chimney, smacking into the pot and knocking it over when he reached the bottom with a loud clang. Water spilled all along the ground, including the dazed wolf and the frightened piggie.

"AAAAHHH! I'M MELTING!" Ace screamed and began to run around in circles, finally stopping after realizing the absurdity of his actions, "Oh...I'm ok~" He gave a content smile, shifting his gaze to look at Law, ".....AAAAAH! I'M DEAD!" He panicked and started running again, crying helplessly. Law, of course, got up and shook off his daze, bolting after him. As they ran around in circles for many moments, Ace's eyes lit up as he seen the way to the door was a clear home stretch. He grinned and took off for it, running as fast as his little legs could go. He gave a happy sigh as he gripped the doorknob tightly in his hand.

And of course, you guessed it, it's locked again...

"Oh, no, not again!"

And he, too, is eaten...his body rammed hard against the metallic door, daggerous fangs piercing into him and ripping him open. The wolf happily feasted on his internal organs and the remains of his body, even licking the carpet afterwards.

If there's one thing that Ace should've remembered...it was to never ever trust doors...

The End~!

**A/N: Poor Ace...XD But seriously, he should've remember the door situation before! And Luffy, too...D: Oh, btw, if you don't know Sabo, you have to read the new new new flashback chapters! NAO! Our next one...? Possibly "Little Red Riding Luffy". We're planning on making a huuuuge one of "The Phoenix Princess".....8D**


	4. Little Red Riding Luffy: Red Riding Hood

**One Piece Fairytales**

**Fairytale 4:**

**Little Red Riding Luffy (Our Version of Little Red Riding Hood)**

"Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother Garp's I goooooo~!" sang the voice of a child, merrily skipping down the path through the woods. Luffy, wearing a red hooded cloak, carries his basket filled with goodies to take to his Grand...mother's house..."Whee, I'm alive again~!" He chirped happily, his basket swaying as he skipped, reaching a fork in the road in front of an old tree. Underneath this tree lies Zoro, the lazily bad wolf, drinking his booze and lying about. Luffy, realizing that he should NEVER AGAIN trust a wolf, continued on his way. As he skipped on by, the wolf noticed him, looking over.

"Hey, kid...where the hell are you going?" Luffy stopped in mid-skip, slowly glancing over with a nervous look in his eyes. Relunctant to stop, he slowly turned.

"To...grandma's! Where...are you going?" He asked timidly. Zoro ran his hand through his hair, blinking.

"Nowhere..." he replied. Luffy nodded, turning back around.

"Ok, bye!" he squeaked, beginning to quickly walk down the pathway. As Zoro sat up, leaning on his hands, he watched him.

"Hey, wait." He called, making Luffy freeze and look back. "What's in your basket, kid? Do you have anything good and tasty in there?"

"Doughnuts..." The small boy replied, gripping the basket handle tightly and backing away.

"Do you have any beer?" He rubbed his head, his green wolf ears twitching as he did so. Luffy, the innocent child that he is, shrugged and looked at him strangely.

"I don't know what that is, Mister Wolf...sorry..." Luffy turned back around and continued running off to his Grandma's. Zoro stared off after the boy, curiously watching him. He believed that out of a chance of luck, the boy's grandmother may possibly have liquor in her house. He got up and looked at the other pathway.

"Well...that way's the shortcut to the house...I might as well go check. I'm all out of booze." He stood up, making his way down the shorter path. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. He peeked in the window, noticing that the house was empty. He stepped inside and immediately walked into the kitchen, digging through the refrigerator in search of some good booze. Lifting up a large bottle of vodka, he walked to the bedroom, lying back on the bed and popping the cork, taking a large gulp and relaxing. A knock on the door sounded throughout the house, and he jumped.

"Grandma, Grandma, I'm here with your doughnuts!" Luffy squealed, continuing to knock on the door. Zoro quickly hopped into the bed sheets, covering himself up and hiding the vodka underneath the bed.

"Come in!" He replied in a feminine tone of voice. The small boy opened the door, peeking in and waving his basket around.

"Grandmaaaaa, your voice sounds girly~" He giggled, sitting down at the chair beside the bed. Zoro gave a strange look at the boy, snorting to himself.

"Well, sorry, didn't know I was a man..." He mumbled, snuggling down further into the sheets. Luffy placed the basket on the bed, patting down the bedsheets neatly.

"Grandma, your bedsheets are all messy, and you smell funny...you don't smell old, you smell like the big juicy in the fridge..." He looked up, giving a weird look when he noticed his ears. Curiously, he reached a hand up, lightly tugging on one, oblivious that the one in bed was the wolf from before. Zoro scowled, revealing his shining fangs and making Luffy squeak loudly.

"If you keep pulling my ears, I'll bite you." Zoro growled, giving him a frown. Luffy, stopping before tugging again, lightly ruffling the fur in his tiny hands. He smiled and giggled, petting them happily. Zoro, surprised as he watched the happy boy, gave a small smile in adoration back to him. The boy was kinda cute, after all...

That's what he thought, until he tugged his ears again...

Nipping his arm, Luffy cried out, smacking him with his basket and making doughnuts fly. Zoro snorted and pulled back, feeling bad for making the boy cry. Trying to reach out in comfort to the boy, the door was abruptly kicked open.

"That granny's an imposter!" Garp yelled in a manly voice as he stomped his way in. The wolf's eyes widened as he noticed the combat boot wearing grandma.

"You...you really are a man!" He picked up his vodka from under the bed, "Listen! I only came here for booze! I'm sorry for biting your grandkid!"

As the two shouted back and forth, Trafalgar Law, the local lumberjack, peeked into the window, his grey eyes peering in and a grin widening on his face. He reached back slowly, pulling out his chainsaw...

The End

**A/N: Pff...nice ending, huh...? -sweatdrop- Sorry...I just had to. NO ONE DIED THOUGH~! 8D Yet........but seriously, I'm sure Garp would have punched him in the face and knocked him over to the next town...**

**Yeah......that's what happened...**

**And Eustass was waiting on the bed for him in some sexy lingerie, saying, "Hey~ There's my lumberjack~ Come show me your tree~"**

**And Law was like, "Oh baby~"**

**THE END...XD**

**I'm not sure what our next one will be...we were planning on a Rikki Tikki Tavi one...-shrug- Just wait and see~**


	5. Casu's Beans: Jack and the Beanstalk

**A/N: If you don't know who Casquette is, he's the orange-haired boy in Law's crew. And Willow is a character of my own that I made to be his mother.**

**One Piece Fairytales**

**Fairytale 5:**

**Casu's Beans (Our Version of Jack and the Beanstalk)**

Once upon a time, in a town stricken with poverty, lived a family of two in a tiny cottage just at the brink of the marketplace. Willow, an orange haired beauty, lived with her son, Casquette, a pessimistic boy with the same bright hair as his mother. From the recent drought, their crop harvest died out, leaving them with meager amounts of food and scrapes of money. They had reached their final bit of hope: selling their only cow. The cow mooed as it watched Casquette through the window, the boy sighing as it did so.

Willow looked at the cow, then up at Casquette, giving a saddened look. "We need to sell the cow, Cas..." she murmured sadly, gently taking his hand in her's. He continued looking at the cow, giving it a weird look as it continued to stare.

"Well, who would buy a stupid cow like this? All it does is sit there and stare." He turned to Willow. She pat his hand gently.

"People could use it to get milk, dear..."

"It doesn't even give milk, Mother..." He shook his head, sighing as he looked back again hopelessly at the cow.

"Well...maybe someone would like it to stare at them..." She shrugged, giving a hopeful smile. His eyes shifted back towards the cow, the cow never losing its focus and mooing loudly. Truthfully, the cow didn't like Casu very much...

He sighed deeply, nodding his head and replying, "I'll go sell it." He opened the door, stepping out and tying a rope on the cow's bell.

"Remember, even if it's a little money, it would be fine...as long as we have some..."

"Ok." He gripped the rope tightly in his hand, tugging it firmly, "Come on, Bessie, let's go." The cow stood still in the same spot, making Casquette frustrated. "Come on, you stupid cow!" He jerked the rope, pulling it along towards the market...

As he walked further into town, walking with the cow, the frustration became worse. He gripped his head and glared back as it made another moo. "Stupid, stupid cow..." Walking down the cobblestone road in the opposite direction, Trafalgar Law spotted Casquette and the cow, stopping in front of him. "Nice cow you have there...is it for sale? It matches my hat...and my pants~" Surprised, Casquette looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Um...yes...and it does...but I wouldn't buy it if I were you, sir...it's stupid. It doesn't give milk, it doesn't do anything...all it does is stare..." Law patted the cow's head, receiving a moo in return. He laughed and nodded.

"You know what? I'll take it!" He grinned, reaching into his pocket, "I don't have money with me at the moment, but I'll give you this!" He held up a small bag, barely filled with contents.

He blinked awkwardly, "Uh...what's in it?"

"What's in it, you ask? Why...something...magical~" He opens the bag, pouring three small beans in his hand, "See these, my good boy? These are beans~"

"They're just beans...these have no profitable value, sir..." He gave an unamused look, entirely uninterested.

"No no no no no noooo! They're magical beans! You just have to plant them!" Law smiled widely. Casquette, a smarter boy than at first appearance, didn't believe him for a second.

"You really think I would take beans for a cow? Even though...it is a stupid cow." The cow mooed softly, lowering its head and trying to eat the dirt as if it were grass.

"Yes...would I lie to you? These beans, if you bury them...they will create a giant beanstalk up into the clouded land of Skypeia...you will find your riches up there and be wealthy for life!"

"Then how come you haven't used them...?" Law stopped talking, getting a nervous look as he thought of the last time he was in Skypeia. He remembered the dreadful giant he encountered, and sure, he would totally tap that giant if he were much smaller or if he were a giant as well, but when he tried, it just wouldn't go in! The giant's butt nearly crushed him!

"Uh...well...cause I don't like beans..." was his final response. Bored and sick of the cow he held, he finally gave in and nodded his head.

"Fine, just give me the beans..."

"And I get the cow~?"

"Yeah..."

"Moooowwwrrr..." said the cow.

"Deal!" He placed the bag of beans gingerly into his hand, sitting up on top of the cow and smacking its butt, pointing forward, "Let's get going, Bessie!"

"Moooowwwrr!" The cow charged off, and Law waved back to Casquette, laughing as he rode the cow into the sunset. Casu merely shook his head, walking off towards his home with the beans tightly gripped in his hand...

Relieved to be back at his house, Casquette stepped inside. "I'm back, Mother." He called, "And I got rid of the stupid cow." She looked over from cooking a small meal for the two of them, giving a soft smile in relief.

"Did you~? I knew you would. How much did you make?" She stepped over to him.

"Beans..." was the only thing he said. She gave him a confused look.

"...beans?"

He held up the beans, using finger quotes with one hand as he talked. "Yeah, beans...they're supposed to be 'magic'."

"...didn't I tell you not to talk to the weirdos on the streets?" She grabbed her forehead, sighing deeply, "You just got played for a fool, Casu..."

"Whatever...I'm gonna go plant the 'magic beans'," He grumbled, giving finger quotes once more and walking outside to the garden. Lifting a small hand shovel, he dug a hole, placing the beans inside and covering it over. Waiting for the beans to work their magic, he fell asleep. What he wasn't expecting, though, was that when he awoke from his slumber, boom, magic beanstalk, hundreds of feet high in the air. He sat on a leaf, right underneath the clouds. He peeked down from the side.

"Oh..." He muttered, staring down in awe, "...I can see my house from here..." He climbed up the leaves, heading into the clouds until he reached the top. He stood for a moment in front of a large castle nestled in the fluffy clouds. Stepping closer, he noticed a crack in the door, looking back and forth before slipping inside. "Wow!" He gasped as he walked around. He was amazed by how grand the castle looked inside compared to the door he had just went through. As he looked around, he shifted his gaze to the top of a nearby shelf. Angelic music played in the background as his eyes settled on a fluffy blonde goose, perched on top of many golden eggs.

"Eh..." honked the goose.

"This must be the treasure that strange man was talking about! I didn't get ripped off after all!" He gave a joyful laugh, smiling widely.

"Well, you kinda did...sorry to say..." His head turned to look at the goose, its blondeness fluffed up. He gave a surprised look, staring at it for a few moments before making a comment.

"You can...talk?"

"Of course...don't be silly..." The goose snorted as he batted a wing.

"I'm not silly..." He rolled his eyes, continuing to look around to try and figure out how to get up there to the goose.

"Use the bookshelf...anyways...yeah...you don't know whats up here...do you?" The goose cocked his head in curiosity. Casquette gave a light shrug.

"Clouds, you, and this." He replied, beginning to climb up the bookshelf.

"No...that's not everything..." The goose shook his head, sighing as if it was not the first time he had to explain this before.

"What's everything...?" He asked softly, reaching up to the top and sitting beside the goose and his eggs.

"The owner of this castle..."

"That's nice..." The orange haired boy groaned as he smacked his forehead.

"Now think...who would live in a place this big?" The goose waited for his response, Casquette waiting a while before realization struck him.

"A really, really tall person...which a really really tall person would be called...a giant."

"Precisely..."

"Um...maybe I should go..." Casquette murmured as he began to inch away from the goose.

"I don't think so! You're too late for that!" The door opened, a wild red haired man scowling at him. The giant, Eustass Kidd, was not a pleasant person to be around...actually, he was dangerous and, as most who knew the giant, should not be bothered in any way or manner. Casquette was suddenly paralyzed with fear, a scream of "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! YOU'RE DEAD!" inside his head. The giant stomped over, lowering his head in level with the shelf. "Trying to take my Killer, huh!"

"No!"

"MY KILLER!" Eustass bellowed angrily, making Casquette jump and wave his hands around frantically.

"I WAS JUST LOOKING AT IT!"

"Do you want my goose?" Eustass raised an eyebrow.

"No..."

"Good...but then why are you trespassing...up here...on my bookshelf?"

"Uh...well, it's...com...plicated in a way..." Casquette stuttered, lowering his head.

"So you were going to take my Killer, weren't you?" He leaned in closer, staring at him intensely.

"NO! I didn't even know it was here..."

"You were just talking to him. I heard you from outside." Eustass lowered his eyes suspiciously.

"It was talking to me..."

"Then you knew he was here!"

"I seen it from down there!" He whined as he pointed at the floor.

"Then why are you up here snooping?" Eustass asked impatiently. Casquette gulped and thought, lifting his head before explaining himself.

"I just seen it, and I thought it was pretty! I came up here to look at it! I didn't mean to trespass...some person gave me magic beans that I planted...and this huge beanstalk took me all the way up here..."

"Do you EVEN know who I am, boy?" Eustass huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"A big...giant person?"

"NO!" Eustass paused for a moment, then replied, "Well....yeah...but NO! I AM THE SKY PRINCE!"

"Ok..."

"And I'm hungry..."

"Then just eat the goose...I'm sure that'll be filling for a few minutes..." Casquette shrugged.

"NO, THAT'S MY BABY! MY PRECIOUS!" Eustass's voice boomed, petting Killer with his finger, the goose ruffling his feathers as he did so. The yellow gleaming eyes turned to the boy once more, glaring in an intense hatred. Casquette, trembling with fear, backed away along the shelf slowly and cautiously. Eustass grinned devilishly, murderous intent in his gaze. The boy, realizing he was in way too deep, decided to run. The giant quickly grabbed a piece of bread, holding it up and watching him run back and forth. Unamused, Eustass shook his head and pointed in a random direction.

"Hey, look, a distraction..."

"Where?" He looked around quickly as he ran, Eustass smacking the bread down in front of him. He ran into the crust and fell back. "Hey..." Eustass, his long black fingernails reaching down like claws, gripped him up. Casquette began to squirm around wildly.

"Alright, do you like ketchup...mustard...or mayo? Your pick." Cas looked up, a spark of hope in his eyes.

"So you won't eat me if I don't say anything...?"

"No, I'll just put the other slice of bread on..." Casquette whined louder, making Eustass scoff, "Final offer, damn it, which do you want?"

"None."

"Ok, ketchup it is..." He lifted the bottle of ketchup from the table, popping off the top and squirting it all over him.

"Eww..." Casquette groaned, disgusted by the ketchup that covered him.

"Don't worry, it tastes good...I promise~" He shook the ketchup off himself, squeaking as Eustass smacked the other piece of bread down. "Sandwich time~" He licked the boy's head, Casquette shivering wildly. He took a large bite, Casquette screaming as he tore both legs off with his teeth and swallowed them down. "Shit..." He muttered, wiping the blood dripping on the table off carefully before taking another bite. Casquette screamed louder, entrails being pulled out of the bread and sliced in half by the sharp teeth. "Damn, this is delicious~" Eustass grinned, finishing off the sandwich to silence his screams and gently petting the soft blonde feathers of the goose, apologizing for the blood beginning to stain them...

The end.


	6. Kid Food: The Wolf and The Seven Kids

**One Piece Fairytales**

**Fairytale 6**

**Kid Food (Our Version of The Wolf and The Seven Little Kids)**

In a field of flowers, deep in the countryside, lived a family of goats. It was a peaceful meadow, and the sky was clear and bright in the middle of this perfect day. Rouge, the mother of the many goat children, stood in the doorway of her cozy, little home, smiling admirably at her babies as she watched them at play and enjoy the wonderfully temperate weather.

Zoro, the eldest of the children, was enjoying the day by resting beneath a large oak tree by their home. Sanji, the second eldest, gave a glance to the sleeping kid, rolling his visible eye and muttering, "He's such a lazy dork." The comment made his little brother, Usopp, laugh at the lazy boy.

In a different part of the meadow, the youngest child, Luffy, gleefully sprinted through the flowers, yelling, "Leap Goat~!" before glomping his brother, Sabo, and giggling jubilantly. Sabo, startled by his sudden pounce, gasped.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, rolling over and falling on top of their other resting big brother, Ace, who wiggled around in the grass.

"Hey, you guys are smothering me!" He whined, trying to get loose from the younger boys atop him.

Rouge covered her mouth, softly humming a laugh as the boys horse played. "Now now, boys. You need to be careful." She made her way outside, sitting down gracefully on the grass and calling to her little ones, "I need you all to come over here to Mama for just a moment, my dears."

Sanji looked over as his mother beckoned them, "Coming, Mama!" He nodded, rushing to pick up Usopp and running over as quick as he could, the younger squeaking in surprise at the sudden lift.

"What about Zoro?" Usopp asked as he held on tightly to his big brother.

"Let him lie there." Sanji snorted, "He'll just have to miss out and get in trouble! Maybe he'll get a spanking!" The boys snickered, letting Zoro continue to sleep.

"Kay~!" Ace smiled as he heard his mother call him, standing with the younger two on his back and walking over. He happily sat beside her, nuzzling against her arm. She smiled and stroked his head, looking at the other two with a light smirk.

Sabo slid down Ace's back slowly, eventually falling off with a loud "Oof!". Luffy, the only remaining one who still latched to Ace, leaned over his head, grinning at his mother. Drake, one of the middle children, glanced over, slurping on a dragonfly and nibbling on it before swallowing it down. He gave a confused expression to her as drool dribbled down his chin, making her laugh once more.

"Come here, Drake, and please do Mommy a favor. Get Zoro over here, too, please~" Drake nodded quickly, standing up and making his way to the oak tree, grabbing his oldest brother's foot and dragging him over to their mother.

Opening his eyes, Zoro gave a loud whine, "Stooooop!" Drake sat amongst the others, smiling contently.

"Thank you, dear~ Now, gather around me, my loves. I need to tell you something important." The children inched closer to their mother, listening intently. "I need to gather us some food to stock up on. Can the seven of you be good little boys and stay home for Mama? I'm putting a lot of responsibility on you, so don't open the door for anybody unless it's me. I wouldn't want a big old wolf coming after my babies."

The littlest squeaked, gripping Ace's hair tightly, "A-a wolf! Where?" Clinging tighter to his brother's head, Luffy looked around, frightened.

Sabo snorted and laughed, giving a wide grin, "I ain't scared of no wolfeh, Mommy. Cause I'ma pimp, and pimps aren't scared!"

Rouge smiled delicately, patting the hat on Sabo's head. "That may be so, Sabo, but wolves are vile, cunning creatures…they'll do anything to trick you. Just be careful for me…please." They all nodded.

"We will, Mama!" assured Sanji, being the most responsible of the children, "I'll make sure that lazy butt has to help with the little ones." He glared at Zoro, making the other glare in return. "Everything will be under control."

After Rouge left to retrieve food for her and her little ones, the 7 goat kids made their own fun inside. Luffy, jumping on the couch, laughed happily, reaching out his hands and grabbing onto Usopp. "Whee~! Usopp, jump with meeee~!" He pulled him up on the couch, and the two jumped joyfully. Peeking from the kitchen doorway, Sabo grinned and walked out, yelling as loud as he could:

"Who wants some pimpin' mac and cheese!"

"Meeeeee!" squealed Luffy, while Ace slept in the chair beside him. The mention of the cheesy macaroni made Usopp look over, a happy expression on his face.

"I do, I do!" He jumped once more before plummeting off the couch, landing on his butt on the hard floor. "Ow!" Luffy, still hopping up and down, pointed at him and laughed before jumping off as well, landing on his feet atop Usopp. He was squished against the floor, giving a sad look and groaning, "Eeeeehhhh…" Sabo gave the two of them a weird look, a sweat drop over his head.

"Yeah…I'll go put it on your plates, man…" He turned around and stepped back into the kitchen, Usopp giving a thumbs up with a pained "Ok". Gripping the wooden spoon in the pot of macaroni, Sabo smacked it loudly against the plates, macaroni slapping down and getting all over.

Sanji, giving an unamuzed look at all the noise, said in a warning voice, "You better not get the kitchen messy. I'll make you scrub a dub dub it all up before Mama comes home! Ceiling and floor and everything!" Sabo turned, looking at the cheese-covered kitchen.

"Uh oh…"

All their attention shifted at the sudden knock on the door. They stood in silence, looking around at one another before Luffy asked in a soft tone, "Who is it?"

The response was spoken in a soft tone: "Mee~" This made them even more confused. Drake peeked his head from behind the couch and asked, "Is it Mommy?" Luffy shrugged, reaching out for the doorknob.

"Luffy, stop it," snapped Sanji, "We don't know if it's Mama or not…" He lowered his eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah, we do, Sanji. Just watch…is it you, Mommy?"

They waited for an answer, the voice calling back with the same girly voice, "Uh…sure."

"It's Mommy~" He gave a bright smile, opening the door and looking up. In an instant, his expression changed from one of joy to one of fear, his happiness drained in a second.

In the doorway stood Trafalgar Law, a devilish, wild-eyed wolf who grinned from ear to ear as he lifted the tiny boy. "Hello, dinner~" he spoke in a deep tone, shoving the crying boy into his mouth. In one gulp, he sucked him down his throat, giving a glance to all the others. They all had a shocked expression, except for Ace, who was still asleep, and Zoro, wherever he was…

Usopp, taking notice that his big brother was still slumbering, hurriedly dashed over to him, shaking the chair with all his strength. "Wake up, Ace, wake up! There's a wolf who's gonna eat us!"

Ace jumped from the chair, crying out, "Earthquake!" His eyes darted around, realization hitting him that there certainly was no earthquake. At the sight of his brother waving his arms frantically, he gave him a look that said 'what's wrong with you?'.

"Wolf…WOLF!"

His eyes widened, turning around slowly to peer out from behind the chair. Law, already preoccupied with chasing Drake, ran through the house after the screaming kid. Sabo, getting irritated at the other's screaming, yelled out, "Shut up, Drake! I'm trying to clean!" He pouted, smacking his rag on the floor.

Reaching the bathroom, Drake darted in and locked the door, looking around and rushing over to the towel cabinet. He sighed in relief and opened it, crawling in and hiding. When Law reached the door, he jabbed his nails deeply into the wood, snarling.

Zoro, without a clue of anything going on, gave a loud snore as he slept in the bathtub.

Gripping the doorknob tightly in his hand, Law jerked the door off its hinges with one sudden jerk, throwing it down the hallway and stepping inside. Drake, trembling as he heard his footsteps, covered his mouth to keep from screaming once more. He glanced around the bathroom, grinning as his eye caught sight of Zoro. Reaching in and carefully scooping him up, he stuffed the child into his mouth and swallowed him whole, just as he did with the first.

A scent still lingering around, Law stepped over to the cabinet and opened it, displeased of the only thing inside being towels. He stepped out, moving down the hall and into the kitchen. In the middle of the room, refusing to hide, stood Sabo, his rag in his hand and grinning as Law came in. "I'm not scared of you, wolfeh!" He began to swing the rag, almost as if it were nunchaku.

Law snorted at the humorous scene, "You better be, kid. I'm not one to play nice."

"Bring it, wolfeh. I'll smack you over the moon."

He rolled his eyes, reaching out to lift Sabo with the simplest grasp. The boy squirmed wildly, waving his arm out in front of him for the rag to smack the wolf in the face. Glaring, Law shook his head, the rag falling to the floor with a light plah. His bright grey eyes shifted upward at Sabo once more. The boy was silent, another sweat drop over his head.

Just as both his bothers before him, he was swallowed down, yelling, "Nooooo!" as loud as he could before being eaten. Law, content from eating three of the children, wasn't finished yet. He wanted all the children as his meal; therefore, he continued his search for the final four hidden kids. Now standing in the living room, another scent caught his attention. Hungrily licking his lips, he muttered, "Come out, come out, you little kids~"

Usopp, hiding beneath the couch, gave a low whimper from the wolf's voice, now so very close to where he hid. The small sound caught Law's ear, a frighteningly dark grin appearing on his lips as he crouched and slowly lifted the piece of furniture. His sharp eyes glistened as he peered down. Silence lasted for a minute…before the words escaped his mouth.

"I can smell your fear~"

Usopp gave a blood curdling scream as the man grabbed his leg, dragging him towards his mouth and mercilessly slurping him down into his gut. Standing, the now slightly chubby wolf made his way back down the hall, keeping an eye out for any of the remaining goat children.

In the corner of his mother's room, beneath her bed, was Drake, shaking like a leaf in his hiding spot. He could see a glimpse of the doorway, shuddering as the door began to open and the footsteps of the wolf became louder. When the wolf came into sight, he watched him, never removing an eye.

Staring at the bed, well aware that this was one place kids loved to hide, he crept closer and began to kneel down slowly. Drake, nearly in tears, moved further back into his corner, his lip quivering. Eyes shifted around through the darkness beneath the bed as he hunkered down, smirking and sliding underneath as he spotted Drake, making the boy scream. Moving quickly, he jerked forward towards the corner, nomming on the child and swallowing him.

Sanji, well hidden in his mother's grandfather clock, glanced over at the open doorway. Thinking of where his mother would be getting food, he opened the door and hurried out to look for her, inaudibly shutting the door. Down the hallway one last time, the sixth child's scent was found at the door of the coat closet. His complete satisfaction was only a child away, and with this, he jerked open the door.

Ace, as silent as death, sat on the shelf at the top of the closet. The scent of the boy lingered throughout the coats and scarves, making the wolf sidetracked to look there first. Swiftly and quietly, Ace hopped over him and onto the floor, tiptoeing out and towards the stairway.

His ears catching the soft steps, he quickly turned to see the boy making his way down the staircase. Ace looked back, alarmed that he had been spotted, and hurried downstairs. The wolf ran after him, and he put his hope into making it towards the door. He smiled as he opened it, looking outside at his chance of freedom…before getting eaten as well…

Law, smiling triumphantly and very full, walked out, going to the nearby riverbank to nap peacefully. He flopped down and sighed, "Best…meal…ever." He smiled, falling asleep in a matter of minutes, unaware that the final child had ran to retrieve his mother…

Sanji, finally locating Rouge on her way home with her large baskets of food, grabbed tightly to her dress, looking up with both teary, fear-filled eyes. "Mama, I'm so sorry! I was watching my brothers, and Sabo made a mess…then Luffy opened the door cause this girly sounding wolf was at the door…he thought it was you, Mama! He got into the house, and he ate all the others by now!" He sobbed into her apron.

Her eyes widened, "Ate them…?" She glared, lovingly stroking the boy's blonde hair, "He ate my babies, did he…? Well, I say we go find him and get them back, Sanji, my dear…don't worry, Mama will make everything all better." Rouge quickly walked off to locate the wolf, Sanji grasping her hand tightly and following after.

As she reached the riverside, the plump, sleeping wolf came into sight. She stopped and looked at her child. "Is this the wolf who ate your brothers?"

He nodded, gripping her hand tightly, "That's him, Mama…that's the wolf…"

"That's all I need to hear, love…" she whispered, stepping quietly through the grass to stand over him. She lowered her eyes at the chubby wolf and sighed, "This sickens me…no wolf should dare eat my babies…alright, Sanji, stand back, and don't watch…" He nodded, covering his eyes.

Reaching into her apron, she grasped a small pair of sharp scissors, mainly used for stitch work, and knelt beside the wolf, lightly prodding him with the blade to assure he wouldn't awaken from his nap. She gave a sigh when he didn't stir and smoothly slid the scissors into the skin, carefully cutting through and into him to open his gut.

One at a time, she pulled her children out and into her arms, drying them off with her apron. After stitching Law back up, she turned to embrace them, relieved that they were now safely in her arms once more. "My dears, you are so lucky that we could get you all back safe and sound…you should remember…don't ever open the door if you don't know who it is. You'll know it's me, my little darlings, if you look out the window…"

The End~!

**A/N: Yay~! Happy ending~! Haven't had one of those before...XD By the way, I totally love Rouge...ACE'S MOMMY FTW~! It took us some time to think of who would be the mother, and it was only natural for it to be Rouge. I could see her being a really protective mother anyways...and if you mess with her babies, she'll kick your ass...=w= Roger, you really picked a winner~~~ Don't know which one will be next. Expect one soon, though~!**


End file.
